Second Date
by rowanred81
Summary: Follow-up to Blind Date! 1 of 2. One week has passed since Chloe and Max were awkwardly reunited by their friends and Chloe's irked. Having gone radio silent, Max has left Chloe feeling dejected and the punk decides to take matters into her own hands. AU where everything is fine and no one dies. Fluff, humor, and comedic angst. Two-parter, with part 2 being smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Date**

Two Whales Diner was currently in the midst of a breakfast rush. Chloe, having the day off, had reluctantly agreed to meet Rachel Amber at her place of employment as a neutral ground for the one subject Chloe could not seem to stop asking about. _It's been days, Max. Why the fuck haven't I seen you again? Why have you only sent me a few texts? Fuck my life, nerd, you better get that cute lil ass of yours in hella gear tonight!_

"Soooo," Chloe cleared her throat as she returned her attention to Rachel and the bacon omelet on her plate, "Um, how is she?"

"How's who?" Rachel Amber asked with a sickly-sweet voice, teasing a bit as she innocently picked at her Belgian waffle with a fork while intermittently sipping her coffee.

"Um…," Chloe started, caught off-guard until she saw Rachel's neutral expression crack from a stifled snicker, "Fuck you, too. You _know_ who I mean, asswipe."

"Max? You're asking me about Max, aren't you?" Rachel's feigned tone of exasperation only succeeded in getting a frustrated sigh from Chloe and a slump of the bluenette's shoulders.

"It's been a week, dude. I told her I'd give her some time to process, but holy fuckballs. A _week_? After…after everything, she just shut down and bailed. Again. One text in a week, Rach. _One._ "

"D'aww, Chlo-Chlo is crushing _hella_ hard, huh?" Rachel asked, a concerned smile on her face as she downed the cup of coffee, "Max's switch flips back and forth as much as yours does. You two go from being apart for five years with super-sized drama and feels only getting bigger to making out and being dorks for nearly an entire weekend. She's taking everything in. Also, it's been a kinda hard week for the little nerd. School does not come as easily to her as you and I, Chloe. She's processing in her own, albeit _different_ , way."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a mouthful of eggs and bacon, her brow furrowed in curious puzzlement, "By the way, I like to think I process just fucking fine. Thanks for that, dude."

"Yeah, we're great fucking role models, Chlo. We get high and turnt when it gets to be too much. Max does that, too, but more as recreation," Rachel told Chloe, reaching over to playfully jab a finger in the bluenette's cheek. "Don't fucking pout, whiner. Look, you want to see how she works through things? I want to help you. Want, not _have to,_ so I'll totally hook you up _._ "

Chloe's eyes lit up in delight before she retreated behind her mask of cool and collectedness, eyeing Rachel warily out of habit. _Dude, if you are playing with me I swear you will_ never _get any weed from me EVER AGAIN._ Knowing she had a metaphorical ace up her sleeve, Chloe relaxed a bit into the seat with arms crossed.

"Yeah, pssh. Okay. Cool," Chloe said, her voice stiff as the forced calm wavered under Rachel's watchful eye.

"You _sure_ you want to? I don't think you could _process_ how Max deals with stuff. She's not the little kid you remember," Rachel's protective tone caught Chloe by surprise. _I had no clue you and Maxaroni were that close, Rach. You don't talk this way about anyone except for Kate and me. Well, us and Max now…I guess…_

"Challenge accepted, dude. I am hella down for any and all activities," Chloe said, her tone shifting into one of supplication at the sight of Rachel's incredulousness, "Unless it involves a complete abstinence of beer, weed, and donuts. Also, kisses and potential sex."

"Potential sex?"

Ugh, that's not what I meant, Rachel. Like, I dunno, future kissing and shit like that. Dude, you know I'm not the best at talking about this kind of crap," Chloe pulled at her beanie, a nervous tic she didn't seem to notice, "Besides, it's _Max_. I don't see the little hippie getting into too much trouble, even with _you_ as one of her partners in crime."

Chloe was preoccupied getting her wallet out so she didn't see Rachel bite her lip to stifle the laugh trying to come out. Dropping a $10 on the table for her mom, waving at Joyce as she left with Rachel in tow, Chloe scratched at her beanie before taking it off and quickly running a hand through her dyed hair. _It's cooler out than usual today,_ Chloe thought, _Hella cool. I wonder if Max is cold, if she's wearing those same hoodies she used to all the fucking time. Little nerd waltzing about like, well, a cutie. Ugh, what the fuck am I saying? Chloe, you need to chill and let Max come to you._

While her blind date with Max had ended on a rather high note, the girls reconnecting somewhat with heartfelt kisses and a conversation that lasted well into the next morning and a weekend of intermittently meeting back up, the text Chloe had received on Monday morning had been far more reserved. Chloe had nearly cussed her phone out by the time their exchange of words reached the end of its course.

 **Max: Chloe. You there?**

 **Chloe: For you? Hella yes**

 **Max: we need to talk**

 **Chloe: shit**

 **Max: it's…it's not BAD, Chloe**

 **Max: I just...**

 **Max: I need some time and space to process all this**

 **Max: You tell me you loved me after I kissed you, we spend a chunk of the evening bickering and making out, another evening bantering and playing around, then finish off Sunday with one more make-out sesh and touchy-feely bonding. I never thought you'd talk to me again, much less a confession and kisses. Need some serious time to sort this shit out.**

 **Max: Still want to believe, tho**

 **Chloe: so you don't trust me just yet. That it?**

 **Max: finish reading my texts before you speak, dork. Your text etiquette is ass-like**

 **Chloe: Oh…uh, sorry.**

 **Max: wowsers, you still speak before you think**

 **Chloe: Hey! You're fucking mean, Max. I miss my shy friend who played pirates with me…**

 **Max: Look, give me time and you can have a hella lot more of mine. K?**

 **Chloe: sure, Max. Whatevs.**

 **Max: Ugh. TTYL Chloe**

 _Yeah, and a week later you haven't said shit_ , Chloe thought as she climbed into her truck. _I'm here in Arcadia Bay and you're at fucking Blackwell. It's not rocket science or quantum physics, Max. You're avoiding me._ While Chloe couldn't blame the freckled brunette for needing time, barely even hearing from Max for the past week had begun to irritate the bluenette to no end. Chloe felt Max was purposefully avoiding Arcadia Bay _and_ pointedly her. That, or Max was intentionally avoiding the places she knew Chloe went to. Looking over at Rachel as the other girl climbed into the truck's cab, Chloe wondered if her best friend was helping the brunette avoid her. _Et tu, Rachel? Et fucking tu?_ Either way, Chloe's pissed demeanor had weaned Kate off of her company and now a forlorn Rachel typically showed up by herself whenever they hung out.

"Hey," Chloe said as she strapped herself into the truck's seating, looking over at Rachel in sudden realization, "Where _are_ we headed? I do have to know something of the deets, Rach."

"Bay Gym," Rachel said with an amused look and equally amused tone, "Max is usually there on Saturday mornings."

"Jazzercisin' it up, eh?"

"…Something like that…," Chloe heard Rachel say as she pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"Um… Where is that, exactly?

* * *

"If you're going to leave yourself open like that, you're gonna have a bad time." Laughing at her own joke, Max was on an adrenaline high as she sparred at Bay Gym.

Max Caulfield bounced on the balls of her feet, hopping back a few paces to miss the right hook aimed in her direction after connecting a jab to her sparring partner's face. Getting a little too cocky for her own good, the feeling of a fist colliding with Max's ribcage sent all thought out of her head with a violent exhalation of breath. Tensing her abdominal muscles a second too late, the hit shook her hard instead of what could have been a slightly milder impact.

Max Caulfield took the punch to her side with a wince and guarded the ribs on her left side a little more, jarred from the sudden lack of air more than anything else. _Wowsers, you hit like someone took a sandbag and swung it right into me. This isn't Fist of the North Star, asswipe._ Grunting as she straightened back up, Max looked across at her sparring partner. _That's right. Do your little shuffle. Let Max the Merciless show you how it's done._ Snickering at how she was complaining about the taunting after she had just done so a moment before, Max popped her neck with a twist and put both her hands up in a proper her sparring partner on while smiling, Max dodged a few straight jabs before landing a left hook. Having learned her lesson for the time being, Max hit her opponent square in the jaw with a right-handed uppercut. _Booyah! Get the ref! Get the water! Get me a fucking smoke!_

Max watched her sparring partner backpedal with his chin nearly pointing straight up at the ceiling before falling on his ass. Grunting in appreciation of her successful TKO only to wince as she stretched her bruising side a bit too much, Max felt a hot stickiness from just above her eye before a drop of blood and sweat cascaded directly across her vision. Max groaned and gingerly tapped at the cut from earlier in the practice match while her sparring partner slowly got to his feet. _Some bruised ribs, a cut here and there. All in a typical day's practice for Max Caulfield. Dog, I need to get high._ Bumping their gloved fists together in mutual respect, Max dropped to the mat and rolled out from under the bottom rope to greet her ringside supporter.

"Max?" Kate Marsh asked, looking up at an irritated Max from ringside with a grin on her face. She had been in Max's corner for every practice as of late, sometimes bringing Rachel along. "You want some water?"

"Why thank you," Max said as she gasped a little from her bruising side, spitting her mouthguard into an empty bucket at her corner before reaching for the offered sports bottle, "Kate Marsh, what would I do without you?"

"Die horribly, with no one to cheer you on despite the inevitable failure."

"Holy shit, you're such a positive influence in my life," Max said with a chuckle before sipping from the provided water bottle, "So, how was I?"

"I think it pays to have a US Marshal as a dad, Max. Didn't even realize you were into this until a couple weeks ago. Is this where you've been going _every_ Saturday morning?" Kate asked, both astonished and concerned at how someone as little as Max could deliver and take such punches.

"Pretty much. I mean, I _try_ to get here as often as I can. Blackwell has a heavy bag and a speed bag in their gym, so I can at least get some practice in on daily basis. This place has an actual ring, though, so I like it here more. When I was in Seattlemy dad wanted me to pick up something more physical so that I could better defend myself. Seattle's great and all, but-"

"It can be a real dickpalooza when it wants to be," Victoria Chase finished, cutting Max off as she approached from the cardio area with a spare towel for her friend, "Remember the first time you actually decked a guy, Max?"

Kate looked back and forth between Max and Victoria with a smirk on her face. This was how it always was for the three of them, finishing each other's sentences and sharing long talks or spending their afternoons in one their dorm rooms or another since getting together at Blackwell. Seeing Kate's curious look and sly grin, Max giggled before looking over to answer Victoria's question with a sigh.

"That was _not_ my fault, Vic! He was scooching up too close in that house show and the music was so loud I totally wasn't able to think straight. Never mind the fact that, _hello_ , I'm not straight. Creepers gonna creep. Skeevy asshole."

"Max, he was trying to get past you so he could use the bathroom. You didn't have to literally beat a boy away," Victoria said, laughing while holding onto her side, "He… _wow_ , look who Rachel dragged along…"

Max spun around toward the front entrance to see Rachel pulling a despondent Chloe Price along. _Chloe?! H-Holy shit…I look like a, well, a b-boxer? Why would you bring her_ here _, Rachel? You trying to make my head explode from embarrassment or something? Crap!_ Max's shoulders slumped as she turned back to regard the surprised look on Kate's face. Attempting to flee toward the locker room, Max wilted under the gentle hand of Kate Marsh placing itself on her shoulder. _Nononono, I don't want her to see me like this! Ugh, this sucks! She's gotta be mad! Fuck!_

"At least _you_ had nothing to do with this, right? Right?" Max said, frowning to an apologetic-looking Kate, "Seriously, you and your girlfriend are fucking _evil_ sometimes, Kate."

"Oh my God. Max, I don't think Chloe realizes that you're the one standing with us," Victoria said, leaning over to whisper in Max's ear, "She's fucking checking you out."

Max felt her face get incredibly hot, practically able to feel Chloe's eyes on her, and kept herself turned away from where Rachel and the bluenette stood. She would be lying to herself if she didn't entirely mind it, but it was also making her somewhat uncomfortable. _Wowsers, Chloe, I was going to call you today. What, you couldn't wait? Rachel had to stick her fucking nose in something that isn't really her business. I'm the snoop, Rach, not you. Dog!_ Relinquishing herself from Kate's grip, Max was about to try and make another run for it into the locker room when she heard one of the two approaching gasp. _Aw, shit._ Her advancement towards the back halted, Max hung her head in defeat as she turned to face a stunned Chloe.

"Max…?" Chloe's bewildered smile only managed to get an irked look from Max before the brunette leveled her intense gaze at Rachel.

" _You_ and I will talk back at school, Rachel Amber," Max warned, waving her boxing glove with a still-taped hand before addressing the bluenette standing before her, "You, on the other hand, can come with me if you want. I need to cool down and take a breather. We can talk some while I'm doing that."

Chloe was flabbergasted, going from not seeing Max in a week to finding her decked out in boxing gear. _This_ _is how she deals with her stress and shit? Amazeballs, Max, you're all…umm…_ , Chloe mused as she felt her face start to warm up. Not realizing she was gawking at the short brunette, Chloe was startled when a finger lightly jabbed her in the shoulder. Seeing Max jerk her head toward a bench set along the back wall, Chloe numbly followed. _Max said she just wants to talk and I guess it's just a matter of convenience since I'm already here. This is so fucking cool!_ Chloe shook her head at the thought of Max fighting in the ring. She wished her and Rachel had made it sooner, Max having just finished a bout. Fighting the warmth building in her chest, Chloe remembered that Max hadn't tried to contact her in a week after their not having seen each other for five years. _No, Chloe. Be mad, be hurt. You opened up to her and she shut herself away. Again! She's…oh, fuck, she's so goddamn hot. Max is hot. I'm so screwed…_

"Stop leering at me, Chloe, and come the fuck _on_ ," Chloe heard Max say with a hand on her hip as they arrived at the shower area.

Chloe sat on the bench with Max sitting alongside, the brunette wiping at her face with a gym towel. _I finally get to see her again and of course I have zero clues as to what I should say. Of course. Goddamnit._

"So…you box, huh?" Chloe asked, her voice a little shaky from nerves as she mentally facepalmed, "I'm sorry. Fuck, that was a dumb question."

"It wasn't dumb, Chloe. Not like you've seen me do this before, y'know? You give yourself too much shit," Max's teasingly chided. "Some things never change, I guess. You're always such a hard-ass, trying to look and act all cool when we both know better. Pastel punk. I-I'm sorry for not calling you any this week, okay? I know it was a shit thing to do. It's just...I've just been trying to process our date and last weekend, never mind the feels left open from both of us. I j-just never thought that I would see you again, Chloe."

"I wish you would have texted more than once or twice, Max. You could've come by Two Whales and I'd have hooked you up. I'm wicked on the griddle, yo," Chloe said, her anger dissipating under the weight of Max's crestfallen expression, "C'mon, Mad Max, no pouts. Pouts are bad. If you're gonna pout, do it because you missed me in a uniform. I _am_ hella sexy, after all."

"Guh, what a dork," Max said, the sour mood broken with a snicker as Chloe brought her of the momentary funk. " _You_ work at Two Whales?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Chloe Price…working at Two Whales…"

"I said I did, Max."

"I, heh, I'm just trying to imagine it. You rocking the same outfit as your mom does. Holy balls, you working _with_ your mom on the same day and you're in the same getup…"

"Max…" Chloe's warning tone only succeeded in getting an impish smirk as Max chuckled to herself. Max's increasingly cheerful disposition brightened Chloe's mood a bit, a happier Max being far better to the blue-haired punk than a pissed-off Max.

"That…oh Dog, that is _priceless_."

"You outgrow so much, Max, and yet the puns remain," Chloe facepalmed, "This is why you have no friends."

"You're an asshole, and I have _hella_ friends," Max said, lightly punching Chloe in the arm before awkwardly giving the bluenette a kiss on the cheek, "I sowwy, Che. I gotta head into the locker room. Wait for me at ringside?"

Chloe mutely nodded, blushing as Max turned and headed through a set of double doors. Getting to her feet, Chloe sauntered over to the corner she'd seen Max at. Chloe paid no attention to the fighters already in the ring as she brushed a finger where Max's lips had connected. _She kissed me. Sure, it was on the cheek…but her lips were_ so _warm. She was so hot in those shorts. They look like something more in my taste. Damn, though. No, Chloe, you've got to act chill. Drop your ladyboner down a notch and just enjoy being with her._ Getting flustered from the conflicting thoughts and feelings, Chloe pulled out her phone.

"When all else fails, just be yourself," Chloe murmured with a mischievous grin as she began to type.

 **Chloe: Max!**

 **Chloe: Maximus! I am NOT entertained!**

 **Max: I'm going pee, Chloe! You fuck-ass!**

 **Chloe: heh, send me some dirty pics when ur done**

 **Chloe: pics or gtfo**

 **Chloe: Show me dat sweet booty**

 **Max: ur fuking terrible**

 **Max: How the hell are you taller but not any more mature? Ugh, dirty-minded shithead.**

 **Chloe: dirty pics 4 a dirty grrl! C'mon, show Momma some skin!**

Seeing an image file delivered in response, Chloe hurriedly tapped on the small icon to get a shot Max's sweaty gym clothes.

 **Chloe: wtf**

 **Max: Dirty picture ;P**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI**

 **Max: pffft, I can knock u teh fuk out.**

 **Max: Don't mess**

 **Chloe: Bring it, tiny. My forearms are longer than your whole body. Come and get wrecked!**

"You are incorrigible, Chloe Price!" Max exclaimed as she came from behind, sniggering as the bluenette jumped in response. "Seriously, though. You don't want to fight me. You have no-"

"Dude, I will totally whoop that ass," Chloe cut Max off mid-sentence, ending her retort with a smack on the smaller girl's ass that was loud enough to get them noticed by the boxers currently practicing.

Getting more than a little irked at the sudden attention and the reason behind it, Max shoved Chloe with enough force to surprise the bluenette as she nearly fell over. _What the fuck, Chloe?!_ Seeing Chloe nearly fall backwards, Max grabbed the girl by her jacket's collar and pulled her upright with a strength that only garnered further attention. Seeing the shit-eating grin on Chloe's face as she turned her attention away from the boxers leaving the ring, Max let go of Chloe's jacket and the taller girl landed on her backside with a dull _thud_.

"Ugh, you suck," Chloe said as she got to her feet. Rubbing a hand on her bottom, Chloe playfully shoved Max before her stomach fell at the sight of Max's menacing grin.

"You want to play with me? Okay, Chloe. Let's play," Max said, tossing a roll of athletic tape at the bluenette's chest, "Do as I do. Wrap it like this. _No_ , like _this_. Don't be a spaz, Che."

Max bit at her lip while helping Chloe into the ring. Having taped up the bluenette's hands, Max pulled the protective headgear onto Chloe before preparing herself. _You're_ so _going down, Chloe Elizabeth Price._ Chloe having taken off her boots and jacket, she was bouncing around in the ring in her jeans and tank-top. _Always with the damn bouncing_ , Max though with a stifled groan as she unzipped her hoodie and peeled the sweat-soaked garment off.

"D-Damn, Max. You're fucking _sick_ ," Max heard Chloe say, turning around to see the bluenette looking on in admiration.

Wearing only a sports bra and her boxer's shorts, Max's faint six-pack and lean arms flexed as she stretched before putting on her own set of gloves. Smirking at Chloe as she tightened the last glove up, Max came up with an idea.

"Okay, Chloe. Here's how it is going to go down. Three rounds, ninety seconds each. If you can avoid _a single punch_ , you pick what we do tonight-"

"Yes! Date night! Finally!" Chloe's cool demeanor gave way to the idea of spending an evening with Max, both girls giggling at the sudden exuberance.

"Yeah, yeah. A date, with all the trimmings. If you can't knock me down once, though, _I_ get to choose what we're doing. Sound cool?" Max's question ending as she bumped her gloves together and began to bounce in the ring to match Chloe's movements. _Now I'm doing it. Great._

Chloe came rushing at Max, throwing all her weight into an awkward swing that her opponent easily dodged. Hearing Max giggle from behind her, Chloe hurriedly ran away as a small gust of air blew across the back of her head. _Jesus, she's fast. Ease down, Max Ali! I'm not as pro as you!_ Turning around to face Max, Chloe let out a gasping squeal before running to another corner of the ring as Max playfully waved a gloved hand in her direction. _Wait. Is she toying with me? Are you fucking with me, Max? Imma knock_ you _the fuck out._ Taking advantage of Max's playful mood, Chloe feinted running to a third corner and swiped at Max's head. Grazing one of Max's temples, Chloe let out a whooping cry of victory before narrowly dodging a jab. _Shit, she's pissed!_

 _I was only fucking around, Chloe_ , Max thought as she rubbed a gloved hand on the spot where her opponent had managed to connect. Max hadn't taken Chloe seriously because, well, it's Chloe. While she had no doubt that Chloe could take care of herself, Max was in shape and had actual training. _The truth is I just don't want to hit you even once. The grin on your face, the look of giddiness in your eyes. You're beautiful, Chloe. You're-_

"Ow! Fucking _ow_! You hib me in de noz!" Max's romantic thoughts disappearing entirely at the impact of Chloe's gloved fist swiping at her face. "How de fuck can you take me out if I haf a broken noz?"

"Max, I'm sorry," Chloe said, immediately regretting what she'd just done. _Shit. You look so hurt. Not hurt-hurt, but you look like you might cry._ "Please don't be sad Max. I…"

Chloe ran around the ring as Max began to fight more earnestly, not letting the bluenette get a moment's rest. _Is it ninety seconds yet? Let it be-_

"Quit fucking running!" Max called out, her irritated tone only making Chloe run and dodge with increasing desperation, "Stay still so I can drop you on your ass!"

"Fuck that! You're pissed and I like my ass just the way it is, thank you very much! No deconstructive surgery needed, Dr. Max!" Chloe replied, yelping as Max began to chase after her.

Feeling arms wrap around her from behind, Chloe cried out in utter surprise when Max lifted her off the ground. _Let me the fuck down!_ While she had initially been turned on by the idea of Max all sweaty and fit, the actual reality was much different. Her childhood friend being strong enough to lift Chloe off her feet with a fair amount of ease was alarming to the bluenette in her sudden clarity. Afraid for a moment at what Max might do, Chloe flinched when the brunette dropped her back down and took a swing.

"I'm _sorry_! Uncle!" Chloe said with eyes closed before feeling a light tap on her nose. Opening her eyes, Chloe watched as Max came within inches of her face and kissed her on the lips. Breaking the kiss out of surprise, Chloe looked at Max in confusion. "Max…?"

"I win," Max said with a crooked grin, "Theater's playing a horror movie marathon. Pizza and some scary movies, Chloe. Get your Pampers ready."

"Noooooo!" Chloe exclaimed, dreading the idea of watching movies she knew would just scare the crap out of her before melting into another kiss from Max. Feeling the brunette roughly pull her close so that they were pressed against each other, the idea of watching nightmare-inducing films suddenly didn't seem so bad. _If I get more of this, I guess I can make do._ "You suck, Max Caulfield."

"As a matter of fact, I rock. Play your cards right," Max said, suddenly awkward and blushing as she gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips, "I-I might just rock _you_."

"Fucking nerd."

"Complete dork."

"Cheater."

"Weak sauce."

"My date!"

" _My_ date!"

 **Author's Note –**

 **So, part one of this follow-up to Blind Date is done. I'm still working on The World I Used to Know and hope to have the next part of that story up some time next week.**

 **I saw this fan art of Max as a boxer on Tumblr, I can't remember whose it was, and got the idea of Max and Chloe play-fighting only for Max to get serious when Chloe landed a couple hits before running around the ring.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, maybe got a laugh or two.**

 **Review and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Date**

 **Part 2**

Chloe was hell-bent on making the evening as enjoyable for her date as possible, but also wanted to make sure that they had the evening to themselves. After dropping Max off at Blackwell from the gym, Chloe had spent the majority of her day trying to come up with something that would blow the brunette away. _I want to actually pull off the whole "Sweep you off your feet" shit. I want Max to fucking gush at everything and just be hella impressed._ Feeling a warmth build in her face, Chloe scowled at how mushy she was being until the image of a smiling Max passionately kissing her broke the irritation with an audible sigh escaping from the bluenette's lips.

"Fuck," Chloe flopped down onto her bed and lit a joint, resigned to her being romantic, "I can't believe I'm doing this shit. _Why_ am I doing this shit?"

 _Because it's Max, dumbass._

Memories of Max and herself riding their bikes all over Arcadia Bay, laughing as they went off on their imaginative pirate adventures, flooded Chloe's mind as she laid back and smoked her weed. Smiling fondly at the memories as they came one after another, Chloe jumped a bit when her phone began to vibrate from inside her jeans.

 **Max: The Exorcist and The Shining r playing!**

 **Max: Woot!**

 **Chloe: Who says woot anymore? Lol**

 **Max: ur mom said woot last nite ;)**

 **Chloe: WTGDF?! Also, lay off the fucking emoji, dude.**

 **Chloe: Heyyyyyyyy**

 **Max: …u r changing things up, aren't u?**

 **Chloe: We can still totally watch movies…**

 **Max: HOE DON'T DO IT**

 **Chloe: U kno how I am with horror movies, Max!**

 **Max: All the better to kiss you with.**

 **Chloe: U don't need scary movies for kissing, u egg**

 **Max: u don't need to be chickenshit to be so damn adorable, u dork**

 **Chloe: Just let me do my thang, k?**

 **Max: …**

 **Chloe: Aww, c'mon dude**

 **Max: There'll be more dates, Che. Ugh, FINE.**

 **Chloe: Hella yes! Let me kno when ur ready and I'll come over.**

 **Max: K. Gonna go shower, then bake some.**

 **Chloe: I'm all outta my stash**

 **Max: Su ;P**

 **Chloe: NO EMOJI, ASSWIPE**

"She calls _me_ a nerd," Max said to herself, switching off her phone before tossing it on the bed in her Blackwell dorm room. Sniffing at herself, Max wrinkled her nose at the sweaty smell. " _Ugh_. I already showered, too. Still smell like sweat…and chlorine."

Max, Kate, Rachel, and Victoria had broken into the Blackwell pool the night before, an impromptu "Girls' Night" after all but Kate had gotten thoroughly high _and_ drunk. The only times Max wasn't reveling in their late night shenanigans were when Chloe would pop up in her mind. _I wish Chloe were here_ , Max had thought on more than one occasion, _She'd totally love this._ Max had nearly gotten them caught with when she did perk up, her fits of laughter the result of Kate's visible displeasure at Rachel having dragged her along. _Mischief does not a Marsh make_ , Max had thought to herself at the time. It still sounded funny to Max, the tongue-twister getting a snort out of the brunette as she began to undress. Stripping down to her boxers and sports bra, Max walked over to the mirror to give herself a once-over. _Wowser, that's going to be nasty in the morning_ , Max thought as she examined the darkening bruise on her side. _I didn't think he hit me_ that _hard._

The memory of her sparring had been overrun by Chloe running in circles after bopping Max on the nose, the brunette laughing hard as she leaned against the mirror for support at the image of Chloe fleeing. Thinking back to when she and Chloe were kids, Max wondered what her younger self from before she'd left Arcadia Bay would say at seeing an older Chloe running from her present self. _Oh my Dog, she'd probably drop her jaw onto the floor. Then again, that's a fair result._ Shrugging, Max grabbed her towel and hygiene bag before heading out into the hall. _I wonder what she's up to, my blue tree…_

* * *

"May I ask why we are getting the pizza as a carryout instead of you taking me to an actual pizza place? Kind of a shitty date, Price," Max teased, nudging Chloe with an elbow as the bluenette drove through Main St. "Pizza is pizza, but I was hoping for eating out."

"Oh, there'll be _plenty_ of that later, Mad Max," Chloe cooed, winking only to laugh at Max's exaggerated eyeroll and scoff. "Dude, you totally fucking walked into that one."

"Walked, stumbled, and did a pratfall. Ugh, you're so damn gross sometimes," Max shook her head, a faint grimace on her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I _really_ wish you hadn't hit my goddamn nose, Chloe. You just had to hit me in the face, didn't you?"

"I sowwy. Boo hoo, poor widdle Max can't take a… _Ow_!" The truck swerved for a second into the opposing lane when Max landed a half-strength punch into the driver's shoulder. "Mother _fucker_ , Max! That legit hurt, you ass!"

"Boo hoo. Poor widdle Chlo-Chlo can't take a _fucking_ punch…" Max shot Chloe a look and stuck her tongue out. "If you can't take it, don't dish it. Revenge is a dish that is best served on a boot up your ass, Chloe Price. Fortunately for you, I happen to like my boots."

The Sun was starting to set as the girls headed towards the lighthouse in Chloe's truck. Chloe had swung by the school half an hour ago to pick Max up at Blackwell and had dropped her jaw at the sight of her date approaching. Sporting jean shorts, a tank-top that looked to be form-fitting underneath Max's black and pink plaid shirt, the first thing that had popped into Chloe's mind was _edible_. Biting her lip as Max's lean form was hinted at by the clinging fabric tank-top, Chloe managed to feebly compose herself in hope of Max not noticing how the bluenette was staring at her. _Keep your shit together, Price_ , Chloe thought to herself as Max smiled from right outside the truck. _I'm this close to pledging my allegiance to Max, and the booty for which she has. Goddamnit._

Kicking dirt off of the soles of a pair of battered Army boots, Max hopped into Chloe's truck with an amused look at the speechless bluenette's expense. _Wow. Chloe Price speechless. Glad I brought my camera, eheheh._ Grabbing her Polaroid camera out of the bag slung across her shoulder, Max snapped a quick photo before Chloe had a chance to gather herself. _Jaw dropped and everything. Another photo for the Max Caulfield Memorial Wall!_

"…Were you expecting me to be in a dress, Chloe?" Max asked, teasing the other girl a bit before kissing the bluenette on the cheek. A lopsided grin on her face, Max waved a hand across Chloe's line of sight when she realized her date was still out of it. "Uh, Chloe Price? Earth to Chloe? Hey, your handsome princess has come to wake you the fuck up with a kiss."

"What…? Oh, uh, do I look like a fucking Disney princess, _nerd_?" Chloe, having regained her senses, tried to act indifferent while internally screaming at herself over how hot Max had gotten in five years. "Don't answer that. I can see your smartassness coming off you in waves, Max. Your kisses wouldn't wake me up anyway, Princess Sparklefists, so much as the fucking toxicity of your breath would bring back the dead."

"Ouch." _Shit_ , Chloe thought as she heard the pained tone in Max's voice. _I think I took that a bit too far. Max always was 50/50 on catching my sarcasm._

"Sorry. Bad joke."

"Bad Chloe," Max teasingly admonished, wagging a finger in chastisement only to pull it back with a laugh when Chloe looked like she might try and bite the digit.

"I make bad feel _hella_ _good_ , Maxaroni." Both girls snickered at that joke before Chloe started her truck back up to leave Blackwell for their waiting pizza.

"I still can't believe that you bailed on the theater, Che. Those movies aren't even that scary, you dork!" Max cried out, raising her hands in exasperation as she flashed Chloe a pout. "I actually wanted to _see_ them in the theater, too."

"Aww, don't pout. Max, they'll still be there tomorrow and for the remainder of the week. I…I just wanted tonight to be the two of us, okay? Lemme do something for just you and me, dude."

The lighthouse hilltop had a beautiful view of Arcadia Bay and the coastline, sunset casting an amber glow over the rippling water that reminded Max of bonfires and camping. Remembering her and Chloe's camping trips with their families, Max smiled quietly to herself as Chloe set the small travel cooler next to the fire pit. Digging her laptop out of the camera bag slung across her shoulder, Max checked to make sure it had a full charge before setting her things aside to help Chloe spread out the blanket. _I'd have really liked an actual movie theater, Chloe, but this is pretty nice too. It looks like rain, though._

"This is really sweet, Che, but it looks like a storm is coming," Max said, nodding her head toward the coast as she smoothed out the picnic blanket before taking a seat.

"…You want to head back?" A beer in each hand, Chloe's disappointed tone and frown were leveled at Max. The brunette sighed, slumped her shoulders in defeat, and returned the frown with an apologetic smile.

"No. Just sayin', is all. I don't want to get our date called off because of some freak storm." Max took the offered beer and sipped at it. _Ugh, yuck. I forgot how much I don't like this stuff_ , Max fought to restrain herself from cringing before seeing a cherry soda being offered to her. "Thanks, Che. I…beer's just gross."

"You're so fucking cute," Chloe's amused tone got an eyeroll from Max as both girls took a slice of the cheese pizza and began to eat, Max having turned on _The Exorcist_ to Chloe's horror. "Can't we watch something-"

" _No._ You wanted us here and we're here. Chloe, just let me have my thing, okay? If you get _scared_ you can always curl up next to me even more."

Max's teasing put Chloe on edge. _Now you're just getting cocky, Caulfield_ , Chloe thought as she looked over at Max with narrowed eyes. The other girl's attention on the movie as she took a few bites from her pizza slice, Chloe found her momentary irritation fade as Max looked over at her with a smile that scrunched up her freckled nose. _How the fuck is that fair, Max? You pull shit like this damn movie and then hit me with an amazeballs, cute-as-fuck smile? So goddamn unfair, dude._ Hella _unfair._ Watching Max set down her paper plate, grease imprint in the shape of her now-eaten pizza, Chloe's eyes widened as the brunette presented her with a joint.

"For cereal?" Chloe asked with a wide grin before realizing what she had actually said. "Don't say-"

" _That_ was so cute," Max cut Chloe off, sliding the joint behind Chloe's ear to free her hand up. Stroking Chloe's cheek, Max smiled brightly at the bluenette and leaned over to kiss Chloe softly on the lips. "You make being in Arcadia Bay worthwhile, Che."

"…What about Blackwell?" Chloe didn't want to ask, but something deep inside her pushed the words out. Watching Max's cheerful expression sour, Chloe chastised herself with a string of cuss words muttered under her breath. Seeing Max look away, Chloe spoke up. "I'm…I'm sorry. Fuck, I really _don't_ watch what I say sometimes. Max, I-"

"Look," Max said, cutting the punk off as she pointed towards the farthest edge of coastline from the lighthouse, "It's raining over there. We better pack up, Chloe."

"Hey. Hey Max, please. I'm sorry-"

"Let's just go." _Way to kill the mood, Chloe._ _Why did you have to go and ruin an actual moment, Chloe? Did you not realize how beautiful you looked in that moment, you were so bright I thought my hands would burn at the touch of your skin. Ugh, Chloe. WHY?_ "C'mon, buzzkill. Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

The ride back into town had been quiet and tense, Max keeping herself busy with the battered old Polaroid camera in her bag when not looking out the passenger side window. Chloe, her eyes fixed on the road, was thankful that she at least had her driving to focus on; Max, to Chloe's half-hearted relief, seemed more disappointed than angry. They had talked about the subject of Max's reasons for being in Arcadia Bay at length the previous weekend; as a result, Blackwell had become a sore subject for both of the girls. While Max was happy to have Chloe back in her life, she had originally returned to her old hometown for Blackwell Academy. Max hadn't expected Chloe to still be in Arcadia Bay, but was incredibly thankful for the surprise; Chloe felt somewhat cheated, however, like she was a consolation prize for Max's reason being coming home. Chloe knew how much Blackwell meant for a peson's education, though, and even accepted Max's reasons. She had gone to school there and graduated; when not at her father's construction company, Chloe was taking online courses from the University of Oregon. _This is bullshit. Sure, I brought up Blackwell, but she doesn't have to fucking tune me out. I can keep quiet too, Max. You're not the only one who can shut out the world._

"Can we try this again?" Chloe asked. _Fucking sonofabitch! Mouth, you traitor!_

"I don't know, Chloe." Max sounded fatigued to Chloe, weary from something unseen or unsaid. "The picnic was… it was sweet, as an idea. I just…"

"Just what?" Chloe tried to sound enthusiastic, forcing out a smile that felt so empty she mentally flinched as the words began to form. "H-How about the movie? We missed _The Exorcist_ but _The Shining_ isn't up yet, right?"

"You're just trying to butter me up."

"It workin'?"

"…If you're cereal, then _maybe_." Max looked at her with a sidelong glance, a thin smile beginning to form. "You owe me popcorn and a fizzie beverage, though. Your emo bullshit on the hilltop dropped a brick on our romance."

"Wha…? My emo _what_? You're the one who went all cold on me, Caulfield."

"What happened to my fluffy blue tree and her professions of love and kisses?"

"Dude, I can still have 'teh feels' and be mad at you."

The following silence beginning to grow awkward, Max opted to break it herself. _Head first, Max. Don't let up, and don't let her fucking go._ Forcefully letting out a sigh, the brunette scooted over so that she was sitting right next to Chloe. Leaning her head onto Chloe's shoulder, Max wove the fingers a free hand into Chloe's empty one.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Max wound her finger around a strand of Chloe's blue hair that had partially escaped from under the punk's beanie.

"Me too. We fucking suck."

"We're terrible."

"We're assholes."

"We need to get high."

"Hella fucking yes. Definitely."

Pulling into the theater parking lot, Max directed Chloe to the space furthest from any of the other vehicles. Nestled in a spot that had the exterior walls of other buildings converged into a narrow alleyway, Max and Chloe climbed out of the truck and slipped into the small passage. Pulling a joint out of her pocket, Max lit the doobie as Chloe motioned with her own. Flicking her lighter back to life, Max leaned over and lit the joint nestled between Chloe's lips. Taking a long drag from her dope, Max let the smoke drift out her nose in a slow trail. Beginning to feel more at ease, Max leaned her back against the wall and pulled Chloe to her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Max Caulfield?" Chloe's crooked grin got a wry chuckle from Max as she leaned on her tip-toes to give the punk a kiss. Feeling the smoke escape her mouth as their parted lips and tongues collided, Max hit Chloe with a surprise shotgun that the other girl took with a pleasant moan.

"I think we're past that, don't you?" Max said in a breathy voice, pulling back just enough to take another hit of her doobie and shotgun Chloe again. "Mmm, you taste like pizza, beer, and weed. I'm not a fan of beer, but a girl could get used to the flavor…if it came in blue…"

"Dude, I am the flavor of the goddamn _ever_ ," Grinning between kisses, Chloe snuffed her joint out after taking a long drag and met Max's shotgun with one of her own. _You taste like cinnamon and pot, Max. Do you have any idea how nuts you're fucking making me right now? I could fucking pull your goddamn clothes off and take you right here, no shit._ Thinking back to the sight of Max in only a sports bra and shorts, her lean body glistening with sweat, Chloe felt her underwear begin to moisten.

"Come on, Che," Max said, smiling as she pushed herself back from the wall. "Movie!"

"Oh. Yayyyy…," Shrugging in return to the eyeroll she got from Max, Chloe's feigned enthusiasm was only further enticed by her eyes being fixed on the sight of Max's butt. Feeling her underwear begin to cling, Chloe mumbled incoherently as she followed along. _Fucking Max and her fucking sweet booty. Fucking lips goddamn kissy bullshit. Fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!_

" _Come out, come out, where ever you are!_ " Jack Torrance cried out on the screen. Feeling Chloe's hand dig into her bare legs, Max brought her arm over Chloe's shoulders and pulled the other girl closer.

"Aww, Chloe. It's just a movie, sweetie. No worries, okay?" Max asked, concerned at the look of dread on Chloe's face as she quickly glanced over at Max with widened eyes.

"O-Okay," Chloe said in a quiet voice, her lip trembling just enough that Max noticed. _Oh shit, Che. I forgot just how much these movies got to you. I thought you'd get better at watching shit like this over the years. Damn, did you_ avoid _every horror movie to come out in half a decade_?

Pulling Chloe in even closer, Max felt the bluenette lean into her shoulder. Chloe's head resting in the crook of her neck, Max felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as short gusts of warm breath spilled out onto her skin. Instinctively digging her fingers into the leather sleeve of Chloe's jacket, Max bit her lip to restrain the slight whimper fighting to come out. _She's so cute like this, just like when we were kids. You always put on a brave face, Chloe, but I know how you_ really _roll. You're a sappy romantic, the girl who listens to fucking Bikini Kill while reading her science textbook. Nerd, romantic, pirate, best friend. Lover…_

Chloe felt Max pull her arm back and looked up from the crook of Max's neck. Pouting, Chloe shut her eyes and buried her face a little further in until her lips were faintly brushing the brunette's bare skin. Giving Max's neck a quick kiss, Chloe felt Max shudder from the touch and followed up her peck with a longer, wetter kiss. _Movies like these were made for shit like_ this _,_ Chloe thought with an amused smirk as she turned all of her attention to Max's neck and the need to kiss it. Gently sucking on the skin, Chloe ran her teeth along the wet patch of Max's neck before carefully nibbling at it. Hearing a half-stifled moan, Chloe followed up the nibbling with lick that ran from Max's neck to her ear. Biting down softly on Max's earlobe, Chloe was enjoying Max getting turned on when she felt a hand shove its way into her underwear. _Shit!_

"T-Two can play at this game, Chloe Price," Max whispered to Chloe, having turned so that her mouth was next to the bluenette's ear, "Dog, you're so wet…"

Running a couple fingers along Chloe's sex, Max flashed the bluenette a Cheshire grin as she felt hips buckle and arch when her fingers moved. Pulling her fingers back, Max felt Chloe try to lift herself to follow and playfully pushed her date's waist down. Bringing the fingers to her face, Max licked Chloe's wetness off her fingers to the bluenette's amazement.

"You want to go back to my place?" Max whispered before kissing Chloe with a deepness that pushed her tongue into the other girl's mouth hard. Feeling Chloe's hot breath mixing with her own, Max pulled away to the wanting in her eyes mirrored by Chloe's.

"Hella _yes_ ," Chloe replied, her voice low as she took Max's hand and led her out of their seats and down the aisle towards a rear exit that opened into the parking lot.

* * *

Max led Chloe Price through the hall of her dormitory hand in hand, turning her head every few seconds to flash the bluenette a hungry smile. Her face warm and flush, a wild look in her eyes, Max could care less what any of the girls on her floor thought or saw so as long as the girl she was holding onto kept holding on. She'd wanted to cut loose with Chloe during their date, open up a part of herself once more that only Chloe knew of from their years of friendship, but now what Max really wanted was Chloe's pants to come off. _A rush like this I would normally attribute to the adrenaline rush of a good sparring match. Maybe_ this _can be my new exercise, and I can run on the high of being with Chloe. Chloe Price is my anti-drug_ , Max thought with a restrained giggle. Looking back at Chloe one more time before arriving at her dorm room, Max figured Chloe thought she was being a complete sap with all the smiles and cheeriness but only got more affectionate when she saw how Chloe was eating up all the affectionate looks with a greedy smirk on her face; this only made the brunette want get Chloe in her room that much more.

"Ooh, the Max Attack inner sanctum," Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm as she leaned next to Max's whiteboard, "Have I proven worthy?"

"Well, it's no secret lair but I think you can be a new member of the Legion of Dork," Max said, leaning back as she unlocked the door to steal a kiss from the bluenette. "Look at us, Chloe. We're both so fucking mushy right now. You're fucking terrible for me, I swear to Dog."

"Like you're any better for me, Maxaroni. I'm losing street cred as we speak. Also, the whole 'Dog' thing got stale 5 years ago. Give it a rest, nerd. It makes no sense when you already swear."

"Coming from the person who uses 'hella' in damn near every other sentence."

"Hella is _sacred_ , Max," Chloe said, admonishing the brunette with a poke in the shoulder, "Thou shalt not taketh the hella in vain."

"I hella won't take hella in hella vain because that might make you hella mad, right?"

"Okay, smartass-"

"Hella hella hell-ahhhhh-" Max let out a muffled giggle, her eyes twinkling, as Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle Max's teasing.

"Max. Behave," Chloe's stern voice was undercut by the smirk on her face as the bluenette was having difficult restraining herself. "I'm going to remove my hand and I want you to play fucking nice, okay? Keep your shit in hella control-"

"Pffft," Max laughter was barely held back by Chloe's hand at the bluenette's use of 'hella'. Feeling Max shake from laughter, Chloe rolled her eyes and took her hand away. Bracing herself for Max's teasing, Chloe grinned when Max opted to kiss her instead.

Max kept the kiss going as she pulled Chloe into her room and motioned for the bluenette to lock the door behind them. Slipping her boots off after breaking the kiss with Chloe, Max tugged playfully at the punk's jeans before sliding her own shorts and boxers off. Wasting no time, Max shoved Chloe onto the bed with both girls giggling at how they were behaving. Stifling a laugh as Max felt Chloe grab her and flip them around, Max laid her head back into a pillow as Chloe began to undress her. Max licked her lips when she saw the hungry look in Chloe's eyes, the bluenette taking in the toned body resting underneath her legs.

"L-Like whatcha see?" Max asked, hesitating a bit to Chloe's surprise.

"Max, you are so goddamn hot. Is my cutesy little nerd still in there somewhere, behind all this badassery?" Chloe asked, gently exploring Max's bare torso and arms with her blue-nailed hands.

"I-I'm still here," Max said, her tone sweet and endearing as she pulled Chloe down to meet the lips she craved with her own ravenously waiting.

A raspy moan escaped from Max as Chloe began to undress her, Max's eyes rolling back with a look of pleasure on her face. Chloe's fingers probed and explored Max's abdomen, chest, and shoulders before starting the process of undressing the brunette. _Wowser, don't make me wait. Don't you fucking dare make me wait, Chloe Elizabeth Price._ Lifting her arms up so that the plaid and her sports bra were discarded, Max felt the button-down shirt return and opened her eyes to see a playful smile on Chloe's face.

"Yes…?" Max asked with an amused grin.

"You look so amazing with the plaid on, Max. Leave it on, yeah?"

Max shrugged, and Chloe felt the burning in her stomach only increase as Max slipped the plaid shirt back on. The dorm room only illuminated by the desk lamp toward the back, Chloe took in the faint shadows that played along Max's body; each curve and muscle from earlier at the gym now on display in something that made Chloe think of charcoal drawings. _It's like her strength has become hella etched into her. Is this really the same girl I played with five years ago?_ Lowering herself down, Chloe began to place light kisses on Max's body.

Starting from Max's navel, Chloe worked her way up with a trail of soft affection that led her from Max's toned belly to the space between Max's breasts and the brunette's neck. Nibbling on Max's neck, Chloe felt the faint whimpers and breathless moans before they were actually expelled from Max's parting lips, the brunette writhing underneath her. Sliding a hand down as she continued to kiss Max's neck, Chloe grinned to herself as she felt the slickness of the other girl's nethers.

"Che, this is hella gay," Max said, feeling the other girl's lips kiss at her jawline. Biting her lip to hide the laughter threatening to escape, Max watched Chloe lift her head up to look at Max with an incredulous expression.

"…Da fuck, Max?" Chloe asked before feeling the hand she had placed on Max's sex get pulled up and onto the brunette's abdomen. Hearing Max laugh made the bluenette's frustration build only to suddenly fall away when Chloe saw the look of happiness on Max's face. "You fucking jerkface."

"Foreplay first, Chloe Price. Dinner and a movie are great, but I'm not that easy." Max's sly look and wink, the way the plaid shirt opened up straight down Max's torso, made Chloe want to bury her face in Max and breathe in every ounce of the little nerd. _She's worth the wait,_ Chloe thought as she felt herself being pulled down into a lying position alongside Max. Looking over to see Max watching her, the dim lighting of the room reflected in Max's eyes, Chloe thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I-I-" Max stammered, her face red from lust and embarrassment.

"Say it don't break it, Max," Chloe said with a chuckle, thankful when Max only swatted her bare thigh in response. _Please don't hit me. I'm only playing, Maxaroni!_

"…I love you, Chloe," Max's voice was gentle, the words caressing every wound and scar on Chloe's heart like a balm that made the pain fade into obscurity. Max had said it before, but this time Chloe felt something deep behind the words. "Can we…Can we just lay here for a bit? I'd kinda like to feel myself in your arms."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Chloe whispered, pulling the suddenly delicate girl into her arms. Feeling Max's arms wrap around her waist, Chloe used the arm not pinned under Max to pull the comforter of Max's unmade bed over the both of them. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?"

"You're the one who always falls asleep, Che. Besides, is that really such a bad thing?"

"Just antsy."

"There'll be time for that later." Max tilted her chin up and kissed Chloe. The kiss, while lacking the wanton lust from earlier, was somehow even more powerful in the loving way Max ensured that every inch of Chloe's lips were kissed. _How can you do that, be so hella adorable_ and _so hardcore? Amazeballs…_

"I love you too, Max" were Chloe's final words for the night, both girls lying awake for another couple hours as they held one another. Time seemed to freeze as Max and Chloe's gazes never left each other, loving smiles and nibbling lips communicating mutely all they needed to exchange. Finally growing tired, Max and Chloe fell asleep at roughly the same time, Max's head resting on Chloe's chest as their heartbeats and breathing synchronized.

 **Author's Note –**

 **This concludes Second Date. I hope you got some laughs and enjoyed the banter. I'm going to try and upload 2-3 times a week, but with Grad School starting next Monday we'll just have to see. I figure if push comes to shove I'll upload 1-2 times but I hope to provide content for all of you to enjoy.**

 **Yes, most of my stories draw out the feels. I just really like making captivating narratives that encompass the whole spectrum of emotions. I know some people have stopped reading my stories because of this, but it isn't going to deter me from writing what I like** _ **how**_ **I like.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you all later!**

 **Stay hella, Cinnamon Rolls :)**


End file.
